


Unexpected Rebellion

by LuckyGhost20



Series: Isfet Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyGhost20/pseuds/LuckyGhost20
Summary: L'equipaggio incontra un misterioso straniero, che li paga per essere portato su vari pianeti. Chi è, e perché il suo volto è un mistero? Potrebbe unirsi alla Ribellione?Traduzione di una storia su Fanfiction.Net "Unexpected Rebellion"LINK FOR THE ORIGINAL VERSION HERE!https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11200040/1/





	1. Si Comincia

Lo Spettro atterrò, in una piccola città, su un pianeta senza nome situato nell'Orlo Esterno. L'equipaggio non era molto soddisfatto di dove era atterrata la nave, un posto probabilmente pieno di criminali e prosperi mercati neri, ma avevano bisogno di fare il pieno prima di ritornare su Lothal sperando di trovare un modo per ottenere crediti.

Essere Ribelli non era un vero e proprio lavoro con un reddito regolare, così alcune volte dovevano accettare le offerte dai contrabbandieri di trasportare persone o carichi illegali attraverso l'Impero. Ma di solito i ribelli erano occupati a procurare guai agli Imperiali.

Kanan scese dalla nave e si guardò intorno. L'intero pianeta sembrava essere colorato di sfumature di arancione e grigio ed era un po' deprimente. Gli esseri che camminavano nei paraggi erano lenti e silenziosi. Kanan notò che molti di loro portavano delle armi semi nascoste in modo tale che tutti potevano vederle e starne alla larga. Posto pericoloso, allora. Kanan si girò e vide Zeb ed Hera che stavano scendendo anche loro dalla nave.

"Kanan, ci occupiamo noi del pieno. Ho bisogno che tu vada a prendere dei rifornimenti, principalmente cibo." Hera gli diede una breve lista.

"E Sabine? Potrebbe venire con me." Consigliò Kanan.

"Kanan, guardati intorno. Questo non è un posto adatto a lei. Non mi piacciono tutti questi stranieri." Hera sospettosamente guardò alcuni uomini che palesemente stavano cercando di controllare la nave. "Questo non sembra un ambiente amichevole. Lei rimarrà a bordo."

"Va bene. Tornerò il prima possibile. Tu te la caverai qui da sola?" Chiese Kanan.

"Certo. Ma fai in fretta." Hera poi raggiunse Zeb, che stava decidendo il prezzo con il venditore.

Kanan si allontanò dalle banchine e si diresse verso un mercato. Diversamente dal resto del posto, il mercato era molto accogliente. I venditori urlavano le loro offerte che cambiavano costantemente a seguito delle reazioni di altri venditori. I compratori cercavano di attirare l'attenzione e di saltare la fila. C'erano anche litigi e lotte. Kanan fece il possibile per evitarli e cercò posti un po' più tranquilli.

Dopo che riuscì a ottenere il cibo, l'unica cosa sulla lista che mancava all equipaggio erano pezzi di ricambio per la loro nave. Kanan uscì dal mercato e si guardò in torno in cerca di un negozio di riparazioni. Mentre camminava ebbe la sensazione di essere seguito – giusto una piccola fitta nella Forza – ma quando si voltò, non vide nulla di sospetto.

Cercò di scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione e di concentrarsi sul suo compito. Kanan era convinto che se qualcuno lo avesse attaccato, sarebbe stato in grado di difendersi. Mentre si allontanava dal centro della città, le strade divennero sempre più deserte. Ma Kanan era felice, poiché con poche persone in giro c'erano poche possibilità di incontrare ostacoli, che erano l'ultima cosa che gli serviva. Almeno la città era così remota che non c'erano soldati Imperiali in giro.

Finalmente Kanan riuscì a trovare il negozio. Non c'era nessuno oltre al proprietario. Kanan lo salutò ma in risposta ottenne soltanto qualche strano suono. Spero che conosca il Basic, pensò Kanan. Mentre stava prendendo le parti che gli servivano dagli scaffali, entrò un uomo incappucciato. Quando Kanan posò gli occhi sullo straniero la Forza lo avvertì. È possibile che quest'uomo mi abbia seguito fin qui? Non sembra uno del posto. 

I vestiti dello straniero erano neri con delle strisce rosse ed una cintura. Portava con se un piccolo zaino assicurato saldamente alle sue spalle come se non dovesse essere di intralcio in un combattimento. I vestiti erano stretti in modo che si poteva vedere la muscolatura, ma anche abbastanza larghi da permettere di nascondere delle armi. Kanan decise di evitarlo se possibile, e semplicemente farsi i fatti suoi. Ma lo straniero, ovviamente, era interessato a Kanan. 

Attentamente e silenziosamente si avvicinò a Kanan senza rilevare nessuna parte del volto. Kanan si allontanò, ma lo straniero lo seguì a passo veloce. Kanan realizzò che non lo avrebbe lasciato in pace e quindi gli parlò.

"Come posso aiutarti?" Chiese Kanan gentilmente, cercando di simulare un falso sorriso.

"Sono felice che tu me lo abbia chiesto." Rispose lo straniero. "Ho notato la tua nave poco fa." La sua voce era bassa e profonda e ovviamente non abituata a lunghe conversazioni.

"Mi hai seguito da quando ho lasciato la nave." Kanan era sorpreso. Di solito la Forza lo avvertiva e rivelava questi individui. Ma non questa volta. Ovviamente.

"Si, sto cercando un equipaggio che possa portarmi in un altro sistema dell'Orlo Esterno lontano da questo pianeta. Il denaro non è un problema. Qual è il tuo prezzo." Ovviamente lo straniero era un esperto. Kanan lo osservò attentamente.

Era tentato del denaro offertogli ma temeva per la sensazione che la Forza gli stava trasmettendo, lo straniero era un pericolo. "Perché dovrei crederti?" Gli chiese Kanan. 

"Non dovresti. Noi non ci conosciamo. Ma come faccio io a sapere che non mi attaccherai una volta salito sulla tua nave, derubarmi, e poi scaricare il mio corpo nello spazio?"

"Wow. Come fai addirittura a pensare una cosa del genere?" Kanan era leggermente disturbato dalla calma dello straniero e dal fatto che parlava in un modo da rovinare la più bella delle giornate.

"Penso sempre al peggio." Affermò lo straniero con indifferenza.

"Hai ragione.' Kanan fece un passo indietro e si girò verso il commerciante per pagare il suo acquisto. Sperando che lo straniero lo lasciasse in pace.

"È perché non riesci a vedere il mio volto, vero?"

Kanan trasalì quando si rese conto che lo straniero era a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui. Perché non l'ho sentito avvicinarsi?

"Ho le mie motivazioni per nascondermi. Tu dovresti comprendere."

Kanan si voltò verso di lui per guardarlo in viso. Be 'in viso' per modo di dire, il volto dello straniero era totalmente oscurato. "Lasciami in pace." Kanan accentuò ogni singola parola.

"Non posso mostrare il mio volto, proprio come tu non puoi mostrare chi sei veramente." Lo straniero quasi sussurrò le ultime parole, poi fece un passo indietro per dare dello spazio a Kanan. Kanan rimase pietrificato.

Come può sapere? Non è possibile. 

"Attenderò la tua decisione alla piattaforma di atterraggio." Lo straniero si voltò e se ne andò. Kanan fissò la porta, ormai chiusa, in shock, fino a quando il proprietario del negozio attirò la sua attenzione spazientito.


	2. Incontri

Hera e Zeb finalmente arrivarono ad un accordo sul prezzo con il commerciante e si accertarono che il rifornimento andasse a buon fine. Hera, imperterrita continuava a osservare l'ambiente circostante, e tutti gli strani uomini e creature che si aggiravano sulla piattaforma di atterraggio. La facevano innervosire, ed era grata di essere in compagnia di Zeb in quel momento. Con l'andare del tempo la sua preoccupazione incrementò, questo dovuto specialmente alla presenza di tre uomini che, a differenza di tutti gli altri, non si erano mossi dal loro angolo, e non sembravano molto indaffarati.

Notò anche un nuovo arrivato dalle vesti nere e spiragli rossi, con un cappuccio sulla testa. E per di più era riuscito a coprire totalmente il suo corpo. Strano, deve avere molto caldo con tutti quei vestiti addosso. Pensò Hera. Si muoveva prudentemente ma anche sicuro di se, come se sapesse esattamente dove fosse diretto. Non prestava attenzione a nessuno e si sedette su un conteiner che si trovava vicino allo Spettro.

Quando il serbatoio si riempì completamente Hera pagò il mercante e si rivolse a Zeb. "Penso che sia meglio aspettare Kanan dentro." 

Zeb annuì. "Non posso essere più d'accordo."

Sabine concluse lo schizzo al quale stava lavorando e decise di andare fuori per un po'. Semplicemente non poteva restare a bordo quando fuori c'era un nuovo pianeta da scoprire! Decise di raggiungere Hera e Zeb e chiedere quanto tempo ancora ci avrebbero messo. Sabine uscì e respirò profondamente l'aria pulita del pianeta. 

Il pianeta aveva un aspetto trasandato. Sabine non trovava parole migliori per descriverlo. Stava già iniziando ad immaginare come sarebbe diverso con un po' di colori e della vegetazione. Sabine si voltò e fece il giro della nave, ma non c'era nessuno. Probabilmente sono già rientrati. Pensò Sabine e si diresse di nuovo verso l'entrata dello Spettro sperando di non attrarre l'attenzione di Hera, altrimenti avrebbe dovuto sopportare una lunga ramanzina sulla sicurezza.

"Hey, ciao!"

Sabine si girò. C'erano tre uomini dietro di lei. Uno era appoggiato alla nave cercando di sembrare casuale, gli altri due ridacchiavano tra loro.

"Um, salve." Giusto un semplice sguardo era abbastanza per lei per dire che quegli uomini le ispiravano tutto tranne fiducia.

"Ti vuoi unire a noi per un drink?" Iniziarono ad avanzare verso di lei.

"Non proprio, no," Sabine iniziò a rifiutare l'offerta, cercando di non perderli di vista.

Uno di loro le balzò vicino e la prese per un braccio. "Ci piacerebbe che tu ti unissi a noi." Gli altri due la circondarono.

"Lasciami!" Sabine pregò che questo incontro non si sarebbe concluso in modo catastrofico ed incominciò a valutare le sue opzioni. Di solito lei non rischiava uno scontro a corpo, ma quelli potevano essere certi che lei li avrebbe combattuti con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.

"Dovreste lasciare la ragazza in pace." Una voce bassa e minacciosa fece pietrificare gli uomini che si voltarono. Un uomo vestito di nero e rosso e coperto con un cappuccio era immobile dietro di loro. Sembrava non possedere armi e la sua corporatura snella fece ridere gli uomini.

"Vattene! Questo non è affar tuo." L'uomo che teneva Sabine per un bracciò gli urlò contro, avvicinando ancora di più a se la ragazza. "Lei viene con noi."

Quel gesto sembrò essere abbastanza per lo Straniero da intervenire. Prima che Sabine potesse sbattere gli occhi, i tre uomini erano distesi a terra piagnucolando dal dolore. Lo Straniero allungò una mano verso di lei per aiutarla a superare uno di loro. "Dovresti essere più attenta. Questo posto non è sicuro."

"Grazie. Pensavo che i miei amici fossero qua fuori. Probabilmente non mi avventurerò più da sola."

"Bene." Annuì lo Straniero.

"Mi chiamo Sabine."

Lo Straniero ridacchiò. "È un piacere conoscerti, Sabine."

A Sabine piaceva come la sua voce calma e profonda pronunciava il suo nome. "Sai questa dovrebbe essere la parte in cui tu mi dici il tuo di nome."

"Ma davvero?" Lo Straniero sembrava non essere assolutamente interessato in lei.

"Be, si. Come ti chiami?" Chiese Sabine. Cercò di vedere la faccia dello Straniero da sotto il cappuccio, ma sicuramente era abituato a nascondere il volto difronte alle persone ed era davvero bravo a farlo. Momenti infiniti passarono senza che nessuno proferisse parola.

"Sai mi piacerebbe chiamarti in qualche modo. Sarebbe strano chiamarti 'Qualcuno' oppure 'Un Tizio Incappucciato', non credi anche tu?"

"Credo che risulterebbe confusionale."

Sabine lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi. Non sapeva perché stesse ancora parlando con lui e perché lui non se ne fosse già andato, dato il fatto che non aveva alcun tipo di interesse in lei. Ma lei era rimasta confusa sul perché lui l'avesse salvata e decise di continuare a parlargli.

"Mi pare di capire, da quello che vedo, che ti piace il colore rosso. Potrei chiamarti Reddie, dato che non mi hai nemmeno rifilato un nome falso, o un soprannome." Propose Sabine.

Lo Straniero ancora una volta ridacchiò. "Come ti pare. Per me non fa molta differenza."

"Sabine!"

Lei si voltò e vide Kanan, il quale non sembrava essere molto contento che lei stesse parlando con un estraneo. Sabine corse incontro a Kanan.

"Hey, Kanan, sei riuscito a prendere qualcosa in città?" Sabine cercò, velocemente, di cambiare argomento prima che Kanan potesse farle domande sull estraneo. Ma Kanan incrociò le braccia ed assunse un'espressione contrariata.

"Perché stai parlando con lui?"

"Mi ha aiutato." Disse Sabine dando un'occhiata alle sue spalle, ma quegli uomini pericolosi se ne erano già andati.

"Come ti ha aiutato?" Chiese Kanan. Ovviamente non poteva finire così.

"C'erano degli uomini che mi stavano dando non poco fastidio, e lui li ha mandati via."

"E perché lo avresti fatto?" Disse Kanan rivolgendosi all'uomo.

"Puoi credermi o no, ma ho un onore. Non tollero che qualcuno infastidisca un minorenne o una donna indifesa."

Kanan sospirò, non credendo allo Straniero. Sabine li osservò entrambi sospettosa. "Mi sono persa qualcosa? Voi due vi conoscete?"

"Be, si, diciamo di si." Ammise Kanan.

"Hai deciso?" Chiese lo Straniero.

Sabine incrociò le braccia sperando che uno di loro si degnasse di dare spiegazioni.

"Magari se mi mostrassi il viso..." Cercò di contrattare Kanan.

"Scordatelo." Lo interruppe lo Straniero facendo cadere il discorso.

"Kanan? Che sta succedendo?" Cercò di capire Sabine, ma nessuno dei due uomoni le rispose.

"Reddie?" Provò ancora una volta la ragazza.

"Dobbiamo parlare." Ammise Kanan.

"Possiamo parlare a bordo mentre lasciamo questo sistema." Suggerì lo Straniero.

"Devo consultarmi con il resto dell'equipaggio." Kanan si voltò e si diresse verso la sua nave. Anche Sabine ed inseguito Reddie lo seguirono a bordo.


	3. Ospite Inatteso

"Hey, Kanan." Hera lo salutò. "Come è andata? Oh, salve?!" Disse lei quando vide l'uomo incappucciato che era salito a bordo, e guardò Kanan perplessa.

"Hera, lui è..."

"Reddie. Sono Reddie." Rispose lo Straniero. Hera alzò un sopracciglio perplessa, dato che non si sarebbe mai aspettata un nome del genere per un uomo muscoloso e con la voce cupa come quella dello Straniero.

"Reddie?" Chiese lei; il suo tono colmo di ironia.

"È un soprannome che mi è stato dato." Disse come se da tutta la vita quello era il suo soprannome.

"OK. E perché sei qui?"

"Speravo che voi poteste darmi un passaggio fuori da qui. Ho già informato il tuo amico che sono pronto a pagare il prezzo necessario." Spiegò Reddie.

"Dove vuoi andare?" Chiese Hera.

"In qualunque sistema dell'Orlo Esterno. Ora come ora non ho preferenze."

"Davvero strano." Commentò Hera. "Che ne dici di Lothal?"

"Perfetto." Disse Reddie d'accordo.

"Benvenuto a bordo allora. Quanto ti ci vorrà per prendere i tuoi bagagli?"

Reddie inclinò di lato la testa. "Quali bagagli?" Sembrava confuso.

"Pensavo volessi lasciare definitivamente il pianeta." Spiegò Hera.

"Si, infatti. Non tornerò più." Confermò Reddie.

"Allora quando sarai pronto per partire?" Gli chiese il pilota.

"Proprio ora."

"Ma come, non hai niente con te." Spiegò Sabine allo Straniero che sembrava non avere idea di cosa stessero parlando e rimase li a fissarli perplesso.

"Ho tutto quello di cui ho bisogno."

L'intero equipaggio lo guardò sospettoso. Il piccolo zaino sulle sue spalle sembrava il bagaglio soltanto per un giorno.

"Non preoccupatevi." Disse Reddie e prese una manciata di crediti dalla sua tasca. "Ho crediti per pagarvi."

"Molto bene." Disse Hera e si diresse verso la cabina di pilotaggio.

Zeb, che stava osservando in silenzio, si avvicinò a Reddie e disse. "Io sono Zeb. Seguimi, ti mostro la tua cabina."

"OK." Reddie si guardò intorno, assicurandosi sempre che il suo volto restasse coperto. Poi iniziò a seguire il Lasat.

"Lo sai, ora puoi anche toglierti quel cappuccio. Non è che da un momento all'altro inizia a piovere qui..."

"Non lo farò."

Zeb attese una spiegazione mentre si inoltravano nei corridoi della nave, ma non ne ricevette nessuna.

"Eccoci qua." Reddie entrò nella sua stanza.

"Grazie. Resterò qui dentro, e non vi creerò alcun tipo di disturbo."

Zeb fece spallucce e lo lasciò da solo. Ma non rimase da solo per molto.

Sabine entrò di colpo nella cabina, facendo saltare letteralmente l'uomo al suo interno, che stava seduto al piccolo tavolo. Lei non aspettò un invito e si sistemò comoda sul letto. "Come può essere che questo è tutto quello che possiedi?" Domandò lei.

"È tutto quello che mi serve." Spiegò Reddie. Dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio lui aggiunse, vedendo l'insoddisfazione della ragazza alla sua risposta. "Ho dei vestiti in più nello zaino. Ho delle armi nascoste nei vestiti ed anche dei dispositivi come un comunic ed un datapad." Specificò Reddie.

"Viaggi sempre cosi?"

"Il più delle volte." Ammise Reddie. Di solito non rivolgeva la parola ai membri dell'equipaggio che gli davano un passaggio da un pianeta all'altro. Di solito lui rimaneva nella sua cabina, o seduto da qualche angolo in disparte, interagendo con l'equipaggio solo per dare informazioni sul pianeta dove era diretto e per il pagamento. Ma questo gruppo era diverso. Erano tutti unici. Reddie non aveva mai incontrato un equipaggio con membri tanto differenti. Il più delle volte erano accomunati dalla stessa specie aliena, o denaro, o altro, ma queste persone fecero incuriosire Reddie. Gli venne voglia di chiedere come si fossero conosciuti e come erano diventato tanto uniti.

Non è importante. Pensò Reddie. Tanto non li incontrerò più dopo questo viaggio.

Inaspettatamente la porta si aprì di nuovo e Kanan entrò. Sembrava essere ancora arrabbiato e sulla difensiva. Reddie si concesse un raro sorriso. Nel negozio aveva colpito un punto dolente.

"Dobbiamo parlare. Sabine, per favore, potresti uscire?"

Reddie non fece trasparire nessuna emozione, per la verità non mosse un solo muscolo, e rimase li ad aspettare. Sabine sospirò e si alzò. "Immagino che sia importante." E se ne andò.

Kanan si sedette difronte a lui. "Cosa intendevi esattamente con 'chi sei veramente'?"

Reddie era completamente immobile e disse con calma. "Tu sei un Jedi."


	4. Misteri

Kanan saltò letteralmente dalla sedia e gli urlò contro. "Come diavolo fai a saperlo?"

"Oppure sei un Sith, vedo che sei ancora arrabbiato." Continuò a parlare lo Straniero.

Kazan lo afferrò per la maglia e lo costrinse ad alzarsi. Immediatamente Reddie abbassò la testa verso il petto, in modo tale da farla restare coperta dal cappuccio. E poi Kanan lo spinse forte contro il muro.  Reddie non fece niente per difendersi e semplicemente aspettò silenziosamente. Sabine scelse esattamente quel momento per entrare nella cabina.

"Ehm, ragazzi, non volevo in..." Sabine si interruppe quando vide la situazione, e poi continuò lentamente. "...interrompervi, ma avevo sentito urlare."

Zeb apparve allo stipite della porta che si affacciava curioso.

"Potete calmarvi adesso." Nella sua voce non c'era la minima esitazione o altro che indicasse sconforto oppure disagio.

"No, finché non mi dai una spiegazione." Kanan lo spinse ancora di più contro il muro.

"Riconosco una spada laser quando ne vedo una." Disse Reddie. "So che pensi che in questo sistema la gente non ha mai visto una spada laser, ma in ogni caso non dovresti indossarla ancora come se niente fosse, non riuscirai a passare inosservato a lungo. Un giorno ti potrebbero scoprire."

Kanan abbassò lo sguardo rivolgendolo dove, infatti, teneva la spada, anche se in realtà era solo una parte della spada, così nessuno la poteva attivare, neanche accidentalmente. A quel punto Kanan lascio andare Reddie.

"Scusa, hai ragione." Disse, cercando di trovare le parole adatte per scusarsi. Non si aspettava che qualcuno riconoscesse quel vecchio tubo di metallo essere la sua arma principale. 

"È tutto apposto." Disse Reddie facendo spallucce.

Sentirono la voce di Hera provenire dall'altro capo della nave. "Ragazzi! Il pranzo è pronto, venite a mangiare!"

"Si!" Escalmò Zeb, poi si rivolse a Kanan. "Spero che tu abbia comprato qualcosa di buono, non come la scorsa volta."

Kanan alzò gli occhi al cielo e replicò. "Non preoccuparti. Non commetterei mai più quello stesso errore."  
Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere ricordando l'accaduto. Reddie finalmente riuscì a vedere cosa univa tanto quella squadra - erano come una famiglia. Si mise di nuovo a sedere al piccolo tavolo aspettando che uscissero. Sentiva come se fosse riuscito a parlare ed interagire con le persone più in quell'ora che nel suo ultimo anno.

"Sei invitato anche tu, Reddie." Si affrettò a dire Sabine quando lo vide restare indietro. 

"Non ho bisogno di niente." Cercò di elaborare una scusa, ma Sabine lo raggiunse di nuovo nella stanza ed iniziò a persuaderlo.

"Andiamo. Anche tu hai bisogno di mangiare. E poi, insomma, non sarebbe carino rifiutare. Hera ha cucinato. Ed anche Chopper ha aiutato un po', ma lui non fa testo."

"Chi è Chopper?" Chiese Reddie.

"Il nostro droide. Stiamo cercando di tenerlo occupato, per non fartelo conoscere." Sabine si mise a ridere leggermente nervosa. "Sa essere davvero irritante. Allora, andiamo?" Sabine lo invitò di nuovo.

"Va bene." Accettò Reddie.

Entrarono tutti nella grande sala della nave e si sedettero al tavolo. Hera distribuì dei piatti con del cibo e si accomodò anche lei. Chopper gironzolava per la stanza, emettendo strani suoni, senza mai fermarsi. L'equipaggio non gli prestò attenzione, ma Reddie girò la testa ed iniziò ad osservarlo.

"Ti levi mai quel cappuccio dalla testa?" Disse Hera, cercando di iniziare una conversazione. 

"No." Disse Reddie. In un certo senso non sapeva cosa fosse una conversazione amichevole, e nemmeno sapeva come sostenerla.

"Perché no?" Chiese ancora Hera.

"Così nessuno è in grado di riconoscermi."

"Sei una persona famosa?" Si intromise Sabine.

"Fortunatamente no." Rise Reddie.

"Allora perché?"

"Be, è complicato." Disse Reddie indeciso. "Io ho..." Lo Straniero esitò. "Ho un aspetto specifico. La gente potrebbe dire cose su di me."

"Non è mica un problema, o si?" Sabine non capiva cosa ciò implicasse.

"Ho nemici potenti. Ed anche se è praticamente impossibile che mi identifichino, meglio non correre rischi."

"Per caso con nemici potenti intendi l'Impero?" Chiese Kanan.

"Maggiormente." Ammise Reddie.

"Noi non facciamo parte dell'Impero. " Gli ricordò Sabine.

"Ma se veniste catturati, sicuramente mi potreste menzionare." Protestò Reddie.

"Perché dovremmo farlo?" Sabine si sentì insultata.

"Per salvare i vostri amici." Spiegò Reddie.

"Noi non parleremmo mai." Sabine incrocio le braccia e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.

"Dipende da quanto tempo stai la. Ad un certo punto faresti di tutto per fermarli."

Lei ci mise un po' per comprendere. "Intendi dire un'interrogatorio?"

Reddie annuì. "Si. Certo."

"Tu come lo sai?"

"Ho sentito delle storie..." La sua voce si affievolì. 

Kanan pensò che c'era qualcosa sotto, in più di semplici storie, ma nessun altro sembrò avere lo stesso pensiero.

"Credo che la bella notizia sia che noi non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di essere catturati. A dirla tutta non accadrà mai, siamo troppo mitici per quelli." Lo rassicurò Sabine.

"Ma certo che lo siete." Reddie annuì. 

Sabine sorrise. Se all'inizio era curiosa di conoscerlo e sapere chi fosse, adesso più che mai moriva dalla curiosità e determinazione nel volerlo scoprire.


	5. Verità

Dopo cena, l'equipaggio riprese le sue normali attività. Hera si diresse verso la cabina di pilotaggio, Zeb e Kanan iniziarono a giocare a Dejarik, e Sabine si diresse verso la sua cabina. Prese il suo quaderno e dei colori e si immerse nel disegno. Questa volta la sua rappresentazione non era stata complicata, e non aveva nemmeno richiesto grandi quantità di colore. Di solito lei impiegava parecchio tempo per un disegno, e utilizzava svariate sfumature di colore, ma ora come ora le servivano solo quei due colori - nero e rosso. Quando aveva terminato gettò il quaderno, non curante di dove sarebbe andato a finire, e furtivamente si avviò verso la cabina di Reddie. Bussò, non voleva entrare di sua iniziativa come aveva fatto in precedenza. 

"Avanti."

Sabine entrò, e vide Reddie seduto al tavolino, stava leggendo uno dei libri che si trovavano sulla mensola vicino al letto.

"Ciao, di nuovo." Sabine sorrise, leggermente nervosa.

"Um, ciao." Rispose Reddie. Sembrava essere confuso.

"Hai tutto quello che ti serve? Potrei portarti dell'acqua o qualcos'altro." Offrì Sabine.

"No grazie. Non ho bisogno di nulla, tranne un passaggio a Lothal." Alzò il libro, in questo modo Sabine riuscì a leggerne in titolo. Narrava la storia di Lothal ed illustrava interessanti luoghi da visitare.

"Hai mai sentito parlare di quel pianeta?" Chiese Sabine, contenta di poter iniziare a parlare di un argomento sul quale era preparata, e, lentamente e senza sembrare invadente, si sedette sul letto.

"Si, potrebbe risultare una visita interessante. Ci sei mai andata?"

"Si, da sempre andiamo là."

"Sembra che là abbiate una sorta di base segreta."

"Be, non proprio. Credo soltanto che sia la nostra destinazione preferita." Sabine realizzò che non doveva parlare tanto come stava facendo e doveva cercare di essere più prudente, come lo era Reddie. Da quello che ne sapevano, poteva anche essere un agente sotto copertura dell'Impero, che cercava di acquisire informazioni sui ribelli...

"Bene. Lo conosci bene, allora." Chiese Reddie.

"Probabile." La vaga risposta risuonò nella stanza.

"L'Impero quanto controllo ha sul pianeta? Ci saranno molti Imperiali in giro?" 

Sabine si rilassò. "Un sacco. Lì hanno stabilito una grande base militare, e anche l'Accademia per i cadetti. Di solito si limitano ai centri urbani."

"Va bene." Annuì Reddie.

"Perché l'Impero ti sta cercando?" Chiese Sabine. Non aveva idea di come sostenere quel tipo di conversione, così semplicemente fu diretta e glielo chiese, sperando che Reddie le rispondesse. Sembrava che quella domanda lo avesse colto di sorpresa.

"Per la verità,  non stanno cercando me." Infine rispose lui.

Sabine alzò le sopracciglia, e lo guardò con uno sguardo interrogativo, poi realizzò che lui non la stava guardando in viso, e così aggrottò la fronte. 

"Loro pensano che io sono morto. Ma se venissero a sapere che sono vivo, mi darebbero sicuramente la caccia." Spiegò Reddie. 

"Che hai fatto di tanto terribile?" Continuò a chiedere lei.

"Be, è complicato. Comunque, quando ho bisogno di crediti, accetto lavori temporanei come cacciatore di taglie."

"Cacciatore di taglie?" Sabine era sorpresa.

"Che c'è? Ti sembro uno con un lavoro onesto, forse?" Reddie si strinse nelle spalle. "Prendo di mira ufficiali di alto rango e pezzi grossi dell'Impero."

"Non mi piacciono i cacciatori di taglie." Disse Sabine incrociando le braccia e giudicandolo in silenzio.

"Non ti ho chiesto di farteli piacere." Reddie non ne era sorpreso.

"Quindi tu uccidi la gente per vivere." Concluse Sabine.

"Come ho detto - occasionalmente." Reddie non riusciva a capire perché si stesse giustificando con lei, ma continuò. "Non ho bisogno di molti soldi - solo il necessario per viaggiare e per il cibo."

"I tuoi clienti oppure gli altri cacciatori, loro come ti chiamano?" Sabine realizzò che doveva avere un nome per costruirsi una reputazione tra gli abitanti, oppure quando accettava gli incarichi.

"Ho sentito soprannomi come 'L'Ombra' oppure 'L'Invisibile'. In questo periodo il secondo è molto popolare." Ammise Reddie.

"Perché non me l'hai detto subito e invece me ne hai fatto inventare uno nuovo?" Chiese Sabine.

"Potrebbe sembrarti strano." Disse Reddie facendo spallucce. 

"Perché le persone ti chiamano 'L'Invisibile'? È perché nessuno ti ha mai visto?"

"No. È per come lavoro. Posso raggiungere il mio bersaglio senza che nessuno se ne accorga e dia l'allarme. Di solito lo faccio sembrare un incidente, così che nessuno possa sospettare nulla." Reddie sembrava essere fiero di questo. "Ed io non resto in un singolo posto per troppo tempo, quindi non molte persone mi hanno mai visto per più di una, due volte massimo." 

Sabine non voleva ammetterlo ad alta voce, ma queste sue presunte abilità la impressionavano molto. Ad ogni modo fece cadere l'argomento sul cacciatore di taglie, e subito chiese. "Quindi viaggi molto?" 

"Tutto il tempo. Perché continui a fare domande su di me?" 

"Sono curiosa. Credo." Disse Sabine. "E viaggi da solo tutto il tempo?" 

"Si."

"Che mi dici della tua famiglia, o amici?" 

"Nessuno." 

"Cosa è successo." 

"Non sono proprio una persona socievole." 

"Non l'avrei mai detto." Disse Sabine ironica. "Ma io intendevo cosa è successo alla tua famiglia?" 

"Tutti morti. Che cos'è un interrogatorio?" Chiese irritato Reddie inclinando la testa. 

"No, mi dispiace. Ma comunque, credo che tu,  un cacciatore di taglie, non abbia bisogno di nascondere il volto, almeno non di fronte a noi."

"Hai ragione." Confermò Reddie, senza comunque sbilanciarsi ad una spiegazione. 

Sabine restò in silenzio. Passarono dei minuti senza che nessuno dei due dicesse nulla. 

"Se stai aspettando che ti dica qualcosa, allora stai sprecando il tuo tempo. Non condividerò questa informazione su di me." Disse Reddie interrompendo il silenzio. 

"Va bene." Sabine cercò di sembrare comprensiva, ma riuscì a suonare delusa.  

"Adesso vado. Atterreremo su Lothal tra qualche ora." Sabine si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso la sua cabina. Ma venne fermata da Kanan lungo la strada. 

"Gli hai parlato?" Chiese Kanan. 

"Si, ci ho parlato." 

"Ti ha detto qualcosa di interessante? Sinceramente non so cosa pensare di lui. Non riesco a percepirlo nella Forza, e questa è una cosa che non mi è mai capitata. Mai." Ammise Kanan. 

"Si. E concordo pienamente con te. È molto strano. Ha detto di essere un cacciatore di taglie."

"Cosa?" Kanan era rimasto senza parole come era successo a Sabine pochi minuti prima. "Be, questo non lo diremo ad Hera." 

"Assolutamente no. Ma se ti può far sentire meglio, ha detto che prende di mira solo gli Imperiali, e solo quando gli servono crediti per mangiare e viaggiare." 

"Questo non aiuta molto." 

"C'è di più." Disse Sabine dopo qualche minuto. 

"Sono notizie peggiori?" 

"Non lo so. Ma deve aver fatto qualcosa di davvero brutto in passato, credo ancora da prima che iniziasse il suo lavoro come cacciatore di taglie. L'Impero crede che sia morto, e lui non ha intenzione di cambiare nulla. Ha detto che lo ucciderebbero." 

"Interessante. Ma mi farebbe piacere scoprire perché non riesco a percepirlo in nessun modo attravero la Forza. È come se lui non esistesse, tranne quando lo guardo direttamente." 

Sabine non seppe come rispondere e si scusò per poter sgattaiolare nella sua stanza e recuperare qualche ora di sonno. 

Quando la nave atterrò, Reddie era già pronto per partire. Diede una veloce occhiata fuori e poi si voltò di nuovo prendendo alcuni crediti e li diede ad Hera. Lei si limitò ad osservarli. 

"Wow. Questo è il tuo solito prezzo?" Lo guardò incredula. 

"Forse, non è abbastanza?" Chiese Reddie. 

"No, va bene. Va più che bene, in realtà." 

Reddie rise al suo commento. 

"Sai che ti dico." Hera diede un'occhiata a Kanan in cerca di approvazione. "Sei hai bisogno di altri passaggi, dovunque vuoi, puoi chiamarci. Vuoi il nostro contatto?" Chiese Hera. 

"Mi piacerebbe." Rispose Reddie. "A dirla tutta, ho in programma di restare solo per qualche giorno a Lothal. Poi potrei chiamarvi, se vi va di darmi un altro passaggio." 

Reddie ed Hera poi si scambiarono i loro contatti dei commlink e Reddie se ne andò. 

"È magnifico." Escalmò Hera. "Con un semplice, piccolo viaggio, abbiamo guadagnato più crediti di quanti ne avremmo guadagnati con Vizago in mesi."

"Allora, accettiamo la sua proposta e lo portiamo dovunque voglia?" Chiese Kanan. 

"Per tutto questo denaro. Pagheremo il pieno, e riusciremo a mettere anche qualcosa da parte per inguaiare L'Impero per un bel po' di tempo. E per di più non dovremmo fare nulla di rischioso." Hera elencò tutti gli aspetti positivi di quella situazione.  

"Questo è vero." Kanan si voltò verso Sabine. 

"Dovremmo farlo."

Ma Kanan comunque decise che avrebbe fatto attenzione a quel tizio è che lo avrebbe tenuto d'occhio.


	6. Risposte

L'equipaggio rimase su Lothal, sperando che Reddie chiamasse per un altro viaggio. Quattro giorni dopo, Reddie chiamò. "Sono Reddie. Cosa ne dite di una visita ad Arkinnea?"

Hera velocemente cercò di ricordare la collocazione del pianeta. Ma non ci riuscì. "Non so dove si trova." Ammise lei.

"Nella regione espansa." Poi Reddie le illustrò la rotta. 

"Va bene, credo si possa fare." Accettò Hera.

"Dove posso trovarvi?" Chiese Reddie.

"Siamo rimasti nello stesso posto dove siamo atterrati." Lo informò Hera.

"Sarò lì in qualche ora." Affermò Reddie. 

Come concordato, Reddie arrivò al Fantasma e partirono. L'equipaggio non era nemmeno sorpreso di vedere che Reddie aveva ancora il suo zaino. Hera e Kanan entrarono nella cabina di pilotaggio del Fantasma e lasciarono Reddie con Zeb e Sabine. Rimasero nella Sala Grande e si sedettero tutti attorno al tavolo. 

"Per passare il tempo, vuoi giocare a Dejarik?" Chiese Zeb rivolgendosi a Reddie. 

"Non ci ho mai giocato. Non conosco le regole." Rispose lui.

"Non è difficile, possiamo insegnarti." Offrì Zeb.

"Molto bene, allora." Accettò Reddie.

Quando il Fantasma fece il salto nell'iper spazio, Kanan decise di dare un'occhiata ai suoi compagni, e li trovò tutti e tre persi nel loro gioco. Si sedette al tavolo e li osservò per un po' di tempo. Dato che Reddie aveva imparato da poco le regole, non ci volle molto a Zeb per sconfiggerlo. Sabine si mise a ridere quando il Lasat urlò trionfante. 

Reddie incrociò le braccia. "Credo di aver bisogno di più tempo per capire le regole di questo gioco." È scosse la testa. 

"Allora, cosa ti porta ad Arkinnea?" Istantaneamente chiese Kanan.

"Solo del lavoro." Disse Reddie alzando le spalle. 

Kanan comprese che Reddie non aveva intenzione di parlarne, così decise di provare con un altro argomento del quale avrebbe voluto sapere decisamente di più.

"Sai molto sui Jedi?"

"Si." La risposta fu secca.

"Che mi dici della Forza?" Continuò Kanan. 

"Anche." 

"Sei invisibile. Nella Forza, intendo." Spiegò Kanan.

"Lo so." Reddie annuì, ma non Disse nient'altro.

"Come è possibile?" Kanan voleva davvero saperlo.

"Cosa sai dei Taozin?" Gli chiese Reddie in risposta. 

"Non molto." 

"I Taozin sono delle creature invisibili nella Forza. Erano credute estinte, ma sono riuscito ad incontrarne uno qualche tempo fa." Reddie fece una pausa.

Poi, dalla tasca, cacciò un amuleto. Era una fiaccola piena di una sostanza simile al latte. Reddie la sollevò per mostrarla all'equipaggio, poi velocemente la nascose di nuovo tra i vestiti. 

"Può essere di aiuto. I sensibili alla Forza non possono rilevarmi, fino a quando non me ne separo, e può aiutare il combattimento."

"Già." Kanan approvò. "È efficiente." Mormorò lui.

È pieno di sorprese. Pensò Kanan. Da chi si sta nascondendo? Non ci sono molti sensibili alla Forza la fuori. Devo stare allerta attorno a questo tipo. "Dove hai trovato quel Taozin?" Chiese Kanan speranzoso. Avrebbe potuto utilizzare anche lui un amuleto simile.

"Su Corruscant. Ma è stato molto tempo fa." 

"Non è possibile che una bestia del genere viva a Corruscant." Esclamò Kanan.

"Hai mai visitato i livelli inferiori? Oppure i territori di sotto? Ci sono, o c'erano, non conosco la situazione di oggi, molte creature erano state ritenute estinte, con altre che non ti saresti mai aspettato di trovare nella Capitale." Spiegò Reddie. 

"No, a quell'epoca non eravamo autorizzati a visitare i livelli inferiori." Kanan sembrava triste, inondato dai ricordi del Tempio Jedi.

"Quanti anni hai, comunque?" Chiese Sabine. 

"Abbastanza per ricordare il Cancelliere Valorum." Rise Reddie. "Fortunatamente la mia specie non invecchia velocemente come gli umani, quindi, ammesso che nessuno mi uccida prima, diciamo che ho ancora molte decadi davanti a me."

"Un'altra partita?" Offrì Reddie a Zeb in tono di sfida, sperando di terminare la conversazione. 

"Preparati a perdere." Gli rispose Zeb.

Raggiungere Arkinnea impiegò molto più tempo del viaggio verso Lothal, ma non andò male per niente. Quando il Fantasma atterrò, l'intero equipaggio scese dalla nave per esaminare l'ambiente. Anche se il pianeta era sotto l'influenza dell'Impero, non videro nessun soldato in giro nella piccola città. Probabilmente sarebbero rimasti nella Capitale e non avrebbero infastidito le altre città e villaggi vicini sviluppati tra le montagne e i boschi del pianeta. 

Hera si avvicinò a Reddie e gli chiese. "Vuoi che ti aspettiamo per alcuni giorni?" 

L'uomo osservò il paesaggio mentre considerava l'offerta. 

"No." Decise infine. "Credo che resterò più del solito qui. Ma è stato bello viaggiare con voi." Disse Reddie come addio e le porse dei crediti. 

Kanan era sollevato di sapere che Reddie se ne sarebbe andato, anche se lui era fonte di grande guadagno per loro. D'altronde Sabine sperava che sia sarebbero incontrati di nuovo e lo salutò dicendo. "Ci si vede." È se ne andò.


	7. Casino durante il lavoro

Erano passati due mesi da quando i ribelli erano arrivati su Arkinnea con Reddie, che ancora non li aveva contattati. La speranza che Sabine aveva riposto nel suo ritorno stava diminuendo. Il fatto non era che le piaceva, e niente del genere, ma era ancora curiosa di scoprire lui chi era. Aveva delle immagini abbozzate su di lui nel suo quaderno. Una volta le era partita la ricerca e fece una lista delle possibili razze aliene a cui poteva appartenere.  Sfortunatamente non possedeva molte informazioni sul suo conto che poteva usare per "spulciare" le varie razze e diminuire la lista.

Il Fantasma atterrò su Lothal. L'equipaggio aveva bisogno di crediti di nuovo e decise di consultare Vizago per un lavoro. Si avvicinarono al piccolo campo e si diressero direttamente verso la tenda di Vizago. Lui era seduto davanti alla tenda, le gambe appoggiate casualmente sul tavolo.

"Hey! Come stanno i miei ribelli preferiti?" Gli urlò contro da una certa distanza. Kanan si limitò a sorridere educatamente. "Se cercate un lavoretto, credo di avere ciò che fa per voi." Disse Vizago sorridendo. Hera sospirò. Gli avrebbe affidato un compito difficile e li avrebbe pagati coso poco che sarebbero stati costretti ad accettare un'altra delle sue disoneste offerte.

L'olotrasmettitore di Hera suonò. La colse di sorpresa. Non aspettava una chiamata da Fulcrum e non erano molte le persone che avevano il suo contatto. Kanan la guardò perplesso. Hera fece spallucce e rispose alla chiamata. 

"Salve, parla Reddie. Ti ricordi di me?" Chiese una voce. Sabine sorrise da orecchio ad orecchio. 

"Si, ma certo." Confermò Hera. 

"Bene, ecco una cosa. Sono su Garel e devo andarmene. Alla svelta. Potete venire a prendermi? Ed intendo adesso."

Hera aggrottò le ciglia. "È successo qualcosa?" Chiese lei. 

"Bheee, uhm... diciamo..." Prolungò la risposta è sì interruppe. "L'Impero. E qualche altro tizio. Vi pago il doppio, potrebbe essere pericoloso. Ma non conoscono la mia posizione al momento. Posso inviarvi le coordinate?" Chiese Reddie.

Hera osservò Kanan, chiedendo silenziosamente la sua opinione. Lui diede una veloce occhiata a Vizago, poi spostò lo sguardo verso Hera, ed annuì. 

"Si. Stiamo arrivando." Hera terminò la chiamata ed attese le coordinate che arrivarono subito dopo.

"Sembra che abbiamo di meglio da fare." Disse Sabine ridendo letteralmente in faccia a Vizago, il quale umore are cambiato nel peggiore.    
Kanan sorrise dispiaciuto, ma si voltò ed era visibilmente contento di non dover rischiare la sua vita per quel truffatore.

Reddie era fortunato che loro si trovassero su Lothal in quel momento. Garel era un pianeta situato vicino Lothal. L'equipaggio dovette effettuare il salto nell'iper spazio che gli permise di arrivare in pochi minuti. Il posto sembrava abbandonato. Aprirono la piattaforma e scesero dalla nave. 

Due Soldati Imperiali apparirono non molto lontano da loro. Kanan ed il resto dei suoi compagni cercarono di sembrare il più casuale possibile, ma i soldati li notarono ed iniziarono a dirigersi verso di loro. Non sembravano ostili, ma comunque Sabine nascose un blaster dietro la schiena e Zeb casualmente prese il suo bo-rifle. 

"Buongiorno, avete visto quest'uomo?" Il soldato gli mostrò il datapad. Nella foto vide una familiare figura incappucciata.

"Vediamo..." Pensò Kanan. "Mi dispiace, ma sotto quel cappuccio potrebbe nascondersi chiunque. Non hai un'immagine migliore?" Kanan pretese di voler cooperare.

"No, purtroppo. Non aiuterebbe in ogni caso." Disse uno dei due sconsolato. "Credo che nessuno lo abbia mai visto."

Hera osservò attentamente il datapad. "No, non lo abbiamo visto."

"Va bene. State attenti è molto pericoloso. Se lo incontrate contattateci immediatamente." Ordinò il soldato.

"Sicuro lo faremo." Annuì Kanan. Poi entrambi gli Imperiali se ne andarono. Kanan si girò appena sentì qualcuno ansimare. Reddie era appoggiato ad un contenitore. Sorreggeva qualcosa con la mano sinistra ed aveva l'intero braccio destro premuto al petto. Diede una veloce occhiata intorno a sé e poi iniziò lentamente a camminare verso la nave. 

"Sono contento che siete qui. Andiamocene immediatamente." Disse silenzioso.

Sabine notò che si stava comportando in modo strano. Insomma, più strano del solito. Era così importante quel piccolo pacco, perché lo teneva tanto stretto a se? Salirono a bordo ed Hera partì immediatamente con Kanan al suo fianco come co-pilota.

Reddie si sedette stanco su una delle sedie che circondavano il tavolo. 

"Va tutto bene?" Chiese perplessa Sabine. Aveva sempre notato la sua andatura elegante, ma ora sembrava esausto, qualcosa era sicuramente successo.

"Non proprio." Disse Reddie, gemendo dal dolore quando mise il piccolo contenitore sul tavolo, poi posizionò nuovamente la mano sul fianco. "Ma ci penso da solo." Aggiunse.

"Sei ferito?" Chiese lei.

"Mi hanno sparato." Ammise Reddie.

Si avvicinò al tavolo ed aprì il piccolo astuccio. Era un kit medico. Prese un contenitore con del bacta. Sabine si sedette vicino a lui.

"Lascia che ti dia una mano." Prese il contenitore e tolse il coperchio. Reddie cercò di afferrarlo ma Sabine si allontanò. 

"Faccio io." Disse lei. Reddie esitò. 

"È va bene." Concesse lui. Afferrò la maglietta tirandosela su ed espose la ferita. Sabine prese un pezzo di stoffa dal kit medico e puli la ferita dal sangue. 

"Fa molto male?" Gli chiese lei. 

"Non tanto." Disse Reddie. "Sono stato peggio." 

Sabine si sentì vittoriosa quando espose più pelle per applicare il bacta.  La sua pelle era nera. Cercò di ricordarsi dove aveva nascosto la sua lista delle possibili specie ed immaginò quante poteva già scartare. Quando finì di applicare il bacta Reddie si alzò. 

"Dovresti riposarti ora. Tra qualche giorno starai meglio."

"Grazie." 

"Hai un posto dove andare?" Gli chiese Sabine. 

"Un posto per riposare e guarire? Comunque, dove stiamo andando?" Chiese Reddie curioso.

"Credo che stiamo ritornando su Lothal." Rispose Sabine. "Ora chiedo." È se ne andò. 

"Hera." Sabine entrò nella cabina di pilotaggio. "Stiamo andando su Lothal?"

Hera si voltò. "Si, rimarremo li per alcuni giorni, dobbiamo rifornirci ed inventarci un nuovo piano. L'Impero sta trasportando dei contenitori di armi e ci piacerebbe rubarli."

Sabine annuì. "Bello! È da un po' che non incontriamo quelle teste di latta."

"Reddie ti ha detto perché lo inseguivano?" Chiese Kanan. 

"No, ma chiederò." Replicò Sabine. "Gli hanno sparato, in realtà. Pensi che potrebbe restare a bordo per alcuni giorni e guarire?" Supplicò Sabine. 

"Non è una buona idea. Fargli fare un giro è okay, ma permettergli di restare? Non sappiamo nulla di lui, ma sono piuttosto convinto che sia un criminale." Affermò deciso Kanan.

"Anche noi siamo una specie di criminali." Disse Hera sorridendo.

"Ha bisogno di riposo. È ferito." Sabine incrociò le braccia.

"Può restare sulla nave durante il giorno, ma non lo voglio qui dentro mentre dormiamo." Disse Kanan con un tono che non ammetteva repliche. 

"Va bene." Sabine uscì dalla cabina e ritornò da Reddie. Trovò lui e Zeb che giocavano a Dejarik.

"Dovresti riposarti." Lo rimproverò Sabine.

"Sto bene." Disse Reddie anche se aveva la mano sinistra premuta sul fianco destro e non si muoveva molto. Sabine non era molto convinta.

"Quando finisci la partita dovresti andare nella cabina e dormire un po'."

"Va bene infermiera." Replicò Reddie e Zeb si mise a ridere.

"Puoi restare per alcune ore, così ti riprendi un po'." Lo informò Sabine. Reddie annuì. La partita durò altri dieci minuti. Durante il gioco Reddie stava anche vincendo, ma alla fine Zeb distrusse senza pietà gli ologrammi di Reddie e vinse. 

Sabine accompagnò Reddie alla sua cabina.

"Quindi sei stato sparato. Cosa hai combinato?" Chiese lei.

"Be, c'è stato un piccolo disaccordo durante il lavoro." 

"Il tuo obbiettivo ha opposto resistenza?" Chiese Sabine.

"No. Ero sotto copertura. Ma avevo scoperto delle cose che il mio cliente non desiderava far sapere, quindi ha pensato bene di uccidermi." Spiegò Reddie. 

"È terribile!" Escalmò Sabine. 

"Si, lo è. Ma è il rischio del mio lavoro. Avrei dovuto prenderlo in considerazione." Disse Reddie.

"Lo stai dicendo come se fosse colpa tua." 

"Be, parzialmente lo è stata. Se solo fossi stato più attento." Si rimproverò Reddie.

"Che informazioni hai scoperto?" Chiese lei curiosa.

"Qualcosa che probabilmente potrebbe distruggere l'intera famiglia reale di Garel." Disse Reddie ridendo.  
"Ma non mi interessa molto." Fece spallucce.

"Che cos'è." Sabine provò di nuovo.

"Be, da quello che ho scoperto, l'erede al trono ha due figli con una donna di classe inferiore, questo là è proibito. Ed in ogni caso, il re ha già organizzato un matrimonio combinato per il figlio." Disse Reddie a Sabine. 

"È abbastanza per rovinare a qualcuno la giornata." Notò Sabine. Reddie si sedette sul letto poggiando a terra il suo zaino.

"Buona notte." Sabine gli sorrise ed uscì dalla stanza.

Reddie si sdraiò sul letto e iniziò a pensare alle attenzioni di quella ragazza. Si interrogava, chiedendosi se le meritasse davvero, ma poi si addormentò molto presto.

Sei ore dopo Kanan entrò nella stanza di Reddie. Era sorpreso di vedere l'uomo ferito ancora addormentato. Si aspettava di vederlo seduto al tavolo, ma a quanto pare Sabine aveva ragione riguardo alle sue condizioni. Reddie doveva essere proprio esausto. A quanto ne sapeva poteva essere in fuga da quegli Imperiali da chi sa quanto tempo.

"Reddie?" Bisbigliò Kanan. L'uomo si svegliò prendendo un profondo respiro e si sedette immediatamente sul letto.

"Si?" Chiese lui.

"È ora che tu vada." Disse Kanan sentendosi immediatamente in colpa vedendo quanto era stanco il loro ospite.

"Certo." Disse Reddie annuendo e lentamente si sedette sul bordo del letto. Verificando la sua ferita. 

Si stropicciò gli occhi e stiracchiò le braccia. Prima di alzarsi si mise in spalla lo zaino. Kanan si avviò fuori seguito da Reddie. 

"Da quanto tempo eri in fuga?" Chiese Kanan curioso di sapere perché era così esausto. 

"Quasi due giorni." Replicò Reddie.

"È non ti sei curato per tutto quel tempo?" Kanan si voltò verso di lui.

"Non c'era tempo." Disse Reddie alzando le spalle. 

"È davvero molto." Notò Kanan.

Hera e Sabine stavano aspettando fuori dalla nave.

"Perché vi piace così tanto questo pianeta?" Chiese Reddie. 

"È complicato." Hera gli rispose nello stesso modo che adottò lui tempo addietro.

"Ma certo." Lui annuì. "Comunque vi ringrazio. Mi siete stati di grande aiuto." Reddie porse dei crediti ad Hera. Era molto più delle altre volte.

"Addio." Annuì ringraziandoli e partì.


	8. Preparativi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo salto nel futuro. Ezra fa già parte dell'equipaggio da un po' di tempo.
> 
> Hera ancora non sa che Reddie è un cacciatore di taglie... giusto per dire.
> 
> Ambientato durante e dopo l'episodio di Rebels 1x12 Invito All'azione.

Kanan si trovava di fronte al elevatore.  
L'Inquisizione lentamente iniziò a camminare verso di lui, sorridendo.  
L'intera zona era colma di soldati.  
Kanan utilizzò la sua spada laser per disabilitare l'elevatore per impedire al Pau'an di seguire Ezra e gli altri.

Kanan decise di attaccare per far guadagnare un po' di tempo ad Hera, che volò in cima alla torre e prese Zeb, Sabine ed Ezra. Cercò di mantenere la nave in equilibrio contemporaneamente evitando i colpi di blaster.

"Specter Due, andatevene!" Urlò Kanan al comunic. Era saldamente premuto al muro dalla Forza.

"Non se ne parla,  Kanan!" Disse Hera.

"Non c'è tempo! Andate!" Cercò di persuaderla Kanan. 

"Non possiamo." Ezra urlò disperato. 

"Hera!"

Il fuoco era troppo pesante, lei partì...

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Penso di aver trovato qualcosa." E condivise la preziosa informazione che aveva trovato nel database della nave Imperiale.

Kanan era tenuto prigioniero vicino Lothal in un Destroyer. 

Hera, Ezra, Sabine e Zeb erano seduti attorno al tavolo e stavano osservando l'ologramma del Destroyer Imperiale.  Avevano bisogno di un piano, ma ogni strategia che riuscivano ad ideare era sempre colma di punti deboli. E non avevano idea di come affrontare l'Inquisitore. 

Principalmente pensavano di: far pilotare Hera e mandare un Tie Imperiale al Destroyer, che avrebbe prodotto un impulso elettromagnetico ed avrebbe disabilitato ogni dispositivo a bordo. Questo le avrebbe permesso di atterrare e guadagnare qualche minuto. Sabine avrebbe piazzato i suoi esplosivi e Zeb con Hera avrebbero tenuto a bada i soldati. Ezra sarebbe andato a recuperare Kanan e Chopper sarebbe rimasto sulla nave pronto per farla decollare.

Ma il problema era che Ezra non poteva andare da solo. Se avesse incontrato l'Inquisitore non avrebbe avuto molte possibilità. E non potevano andare tutti insieme, se andavano in gruppi separati gli Imperiali si sarebbero dovuti occupare di più obbiettivi. 

"Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno. Un'altra persona che può andare col ragazzino." Zeb fece cenno ad Ezra.

"Siamo da soli in questa missione." Hera scosse la testa. Sabine appoggiò le mani sul tavolo pensando intensamente. Solo una persona, chi possiamo inserire per aggiustare il piano, formato da quattro persone e Chopper?

Ma poi le venne un'idea. "E se invece ci fosse qualcuno disposto ad aiutarci?" Disse Sabine fiduciosa.

"Chi?" Chiese Ezra.

"Reddie." Disse Sabine, un lieve sorriso sulle sue labbra.

"E perché dovrebbe aiutarci?" Chiese Hera.

"Almeno possiamo provare?" Disse Sabine facendo spallucce. 

"Chi è Reddie?" Chiese Ezra curioso.

"Il fidanzato misterioso di Sabine." Se ne uscì Zeb.

"Che cosa?!" Ezra esclamò deluso.

"No, non è vero." Cercò di difendersi Sabine. "Lui è..." Lei ci pensò per qualche momento. "Be, non sappiamo molto sul suo conto, ma penso che potrebbe darci una mano. Almeno lui saprebbe cosa fare. Ha esperienza con missioni di questo genere, andare sotto copertura e tutto il resto."

"Be, non credo ci siano altre opzioni comunque." Disse Hera porgendo il suo comunic a Sabine.

"Vuoi che io lo chiami?" Sabine era sorpresa.

"Si. Tu sei l'unica che parlava con lui." Le spiegò Hera.

"Va bene." Sabine prese un respiro profondo e chiamò.

"Reddie?" Chiese nel comunic.

"Sabine? Che succede?" Chiese Reddie. Non era abituato a ricevere chiamate.

"Ciao. Ehm, probabilmente non avrei dovuto chiamarti... ma dovevo comunque provare..." Iniziò a blaterare Sabine.

"È successo qualcosa?" Reddie sembrava confuso.

"Si." Confermò Sabine. "Ti...? Ti ricordi di Kanan?" Chiese lei.

"Lo Jedi? Certo."

"L'Impero lo ha catturato. Non sappiamo cosa fare." Confessò Sabine. "Non possiamo lasciarlo lì." 

"Ed avete bisogno del mio aiuto per liberarlo? È per questo che hai chiamato?" Reddie intuì le intenzioni di Sabine. 

"Si. È su un Destroyer che orbita attorno a Lothal, ma presto partiranno." Gli spiegò Sabine. 

"Ho sentito molto parlare di voi... Perché un semplice attacco ad una nave Imperiale è diventato un così grande problema?" Chiese Reddie curioso. 

"E  per l'Inquisitore. Noi non siamo in grado di affrontarlo. Solo Kanan può." La voce di Sabine si affievolì. 

"L'Inquisitore? Chi è?" Reddie chiese.

Ezra si avvicinò al tavolo per dire qualcosa a Reddie, ma Hera lo fermo e gli fece cenno di rimanere in silenzio.

"Qualcuno di molto pericoloso. Ha una spada laser ed il suo compito è di dare la caccia agli ultimi Jedi rimasti ed ucciderli." Spiegò Sabine. 

"Ed è anche lui a bordo?"

"Si."

"È dite che è più potente del vostro Jedi?"

"Be, si." Ammise Sabine. Ma sperò che poteva comunque convincere Reddie a prendere parte alla missione.  
"Ma..." Sabine iniziò a parlare ma venne interrotta. 

"Ci sto." Disse Reddie di punto in bianco.

"Cosa?" Chiese Sabine sorpresa.

"Vi aiuterò a recuperare il vostro Jedi." Confermò Reddie. 

Il volto di Sabine si illuminò. "Grazie!" Disse lei senza pensare.

Reddie rise. "Risparmiatelo per dopo, quando avremo completato la missione."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Reddie salì a bordo, l'equipaggio lo stava già aspettando. Ezra lo osservò dubbioso, ma non disse nulla dato che nessuno sembrava importarsi del suo volto coperto dal cappuccio scuro.

"Oh, vedo che avete già dei progetti." Reddie disse sedendosi al tavolo non curante del nuovo membro della nave.

"Si. Lo abbiamo." È velocemente, ma accuratamente spiegò le loro idee e la loro missione. "...ed Ezra qui..." Indicò Ezra. "Può utilizzare la Forza per localizzare l'esatta posizione di Kanan. E pensavamo..." Hera esitò. "... che tu saresti potuto andare insieme a lui." 

Reddie annuì. "Si. Il vostro piano non è male."

"Quindi vieni con noi?" Chiese Sabine. 

"Certo. Ho fatto le mie dovute ricerche, non credo che questo Inquisitore ci creerà molti problemi." Spiegò Reddie. 

"No, ti sbagli. Lo avrai scambiato con qualcun altro. Lui sicuro, sarà un problema." Borbottò Ezra. 

"Tu sei il padawan di Kanan, non è vero?" Chiese Reddie. 

"Si." Disse Ezra fiero di se. "E tu chi sei?" Ribatté Ezra. 

"Solo Reddie." Lo Straniero fece spallucce. 

"Non la bevo..." Disse Ezra incrociando le braccia. C'è qualcosa che non va in lui. Pensò il ragazzo.

Reddie si mise a ridere. "Ho avuto una conversazione molto simile con il tuo Maestro. Non riesci a percepirmi nella Forza."

Ezra spalancò gli occhi. "Come fai a saperlo? E come ci riesci?"

"Non c'è tempo per spiegare adesso. Concentriamoci solo sulla nostra missione." Lo interruppe Reddie con tono che non ammetteva repliche.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

I Ribelli si avvicinarono all'Incrociatore.

Il Tie si sganciò ed atterrò all'interno della nave Imperiale...

Ci fu un blackout del sistema elettrico e tutti i soldati persero conoscenza.

Atterrarono e l'equipaggio insieme a Reddie si intrufolarono nella nave senza problemi.


	9. Recupero

Ezra tagliò il muro con la sua spada laser e tutti passarono attraverso il buco formatosi. Si diressero direttamente verso le celle. Ma prima di inoltrarsi nei corridoi i soldati iniziarono a svegliarsi.

"Ora, Ezra ed io andremo insieme a prendere lo Jedi. Voi..." Reddie si voltò per guardare Hera, Sabine e Zeb. "Voi andate nella direzione opposta e li distraete. I soldati inizieranno ad inseguire voi quando si sveglieranno e noi avremo la strada libera."

Si divisero. Reddie seguì Ezra verso le celle. Esattamente come aveva predetto, non incontrarono ostacoli nel cammino. Quando raggiunsero la prigione, Ezra si fermò un momento per trovare con la Forza la cella esatta. Presto ne scelse una ed aprì la porta. 

Kanan era legato ad un tavolo verticale con la testa abbassata. Non reagì fino a quando Ezra lo chiamò. 

Kanan alzò lo sguardo. "Non sareste dovuti venire qui, ma sono felice che lo abbiate fatto." Sussurrò lui.

Ezra si intristì a quella vista, ma la tristezza venne presto sostituita dalla profonda rabbia che provava nei confronti dell'Impero, all'idea di cosa aveva fatto al suo Maestro. Reddie, d'altro canto, non sembrava per niente scomposto mentre si avvicinò a Kanan e lo slegò. 

Lo Jedi cadde in avanti, ma Reddie riuscì a sorreggerlo in piedi.

"Reddie." Kanan lo ringraziò con un debole sorriso. Poi perse conoscenza.

"Kanan?" Ezra si avvicinò immediatamente al suo Maestro. 

"Dobbiamo andarcene il più in fretta possibile." Disse Reddie e si caricò Kanan su una spalla per trasportarlo.

"OK."

Il comunic di Reddie squillò quando uscirono dalla cella.

"Gli Imperiali hanno trovato la nostra nave, non andate là!" Li avvisò Hera.

"Dove siete ora?" Chiese Reddie. 

"Ci stiamo dirigendo all'hangar. Cercheremo di rubare una delle loro navi."

"Faremo noi lo stesso. Non aspettateci." Urlò Reddie nel comunic.

"Non se ne parla. Non c'è ne andiamo senza di voi."

"Potrebbe esserci di aiuto. Creerebbe un diversivo, se vi dirigete di nuovo al Fantasma li potrete attaccare da lì, o qualcosa del genere. Questo potrebbe farli convincere che non è rimasto più nessuno a bordo dell'Incrociatore, e noi potremmo andarcene indisturbati." Spiegò Reddie. 

"OK. Ti sei spiegato. Avete già trovato Kanan?" Hera accettò il piano.

"Si, è con noi. È incosciente al momento, ma sta bene." Ezra prese parte alla conversazione.

"Bene. Fateci sapere quando siete fuori."

Reddie ed Ezra corsero per i corridoi. Fino a quando incontrarono degli Imperiali, ma Ezra deviò i loro colpì di blaster con la sua spada laser, e Reddie, dal nulla, cacciò un blaster da sotto la sua maglietta e li sparò. 

"E io che pensavo che non avessi armi con te." Ezra scherzò. 

Dopo alcuni minuti raggiunsero l'hangar. 

"Spero non ci siano molto Imperiali li dentro." Disse Ezra aprendo lo sportello ma rimase fermo sulla soglia in shock.

L'intera piattaforma era colma di soldati con i blaster puntati contro di loro. Nel mezzo c'era l'Inquisitore con un sorriso vittorioso in volto. 

"Arrendetevi. Non avete possibilità." Disse attivando la sua spada per fare effetto. Ezra diede un'occhiata a Reddie, che ancora una volta non sembrava per niente preoccupato.

Poggiò Kanan a terra con garbo e disse al ragazzino. "Resta con lui, qui me ne occupo io."

Poi fece qualche passo verso l'Inquisitore. 

"In realtà. Sei tu che non hai possibilità. Lasciaci andare e rimarrai vivo." Gli suggerì Reddie. 

I loro nemici si misero a ridere.

"E tu chi saresti?" L'Inquisitore puntò la spada laser verso lo Straniero. 

"Qualcuno che non ti conviene fare arrabbiare." Lo avvertì lo Straniero. 

Ezra osservò l'area. Erano pericolosamente inferiori di numero è quindi non avevano possibilità di vincere questo scontro. Anche se fossimo veloci, non riusciremmo mai a raggiungere una navetta per scappare. Pensò il ragazzo.

"Correrò il rischio." Rise l'Inquisitore. 

"Come vuoi." Disse Reddie minaccioso. Poi estrasse la sua arma e la attivò. 

Una spada laser?! Ezra era in shock.

Anche l'Inquisitore sembrava sorpreso quando vide la lama nera della spada. Ezra notò che non era una tipica spada laser perché l'elsa della spada era appiattita ed anche il colore nero del cristallo non era comune. Reddie sferrò un colpo contro il suo avversario, il quale riuscì a riprendersi dallo shock iniziale. I due lentamente iniziarono a camminare in cerchio diminuendo la distanza tra di loro. Poi Reddie attaccò. 

L'Inquisitore bloccò il primo fendente ma Reddie manovrava la spada in maniera esperta ed efficace, quasi impedendo all'Inquisitore di difendersi. Ezra ammirò lo scontro con interesse, ma non si allontanò mai da Kanan.

L'Inquisitore realizzò che il suo avversario era uno spadaccino molto dotato e lo spinse indietro con la Forza prendendosi tempo per cambiare strategia. Reddie, non aspettandoselo, cadde all'indietro sulla sua schiena.

Il suo cappuccio venne sfilato nel processo.

Reddie balzò velocemente in piedi ed iniziò ad alzare le mani per riaggiustarselo sul capo, ma il danno ormai era fatto, quindi lasciò perdere. Ezra rimase pietrificato alla vista del suo aspetto. Ed anche l'Inquisitore.

Reddie guardò l'Inquisitore negli occhi.

"Questo non avresti dovuto farlo." Ringhiò mettendosi in posizione di attacco.

"Non può essere..." Bisbigliò l'Inquisitore. Cosa c'era nella sua voce, paura?

Si guardò intorno e ordinò ai soldati. "Sparategli!"

Prima che gli Imperiali potessero reagire, Reddie alzò la mano sinistra che non teneva la spada e con una potente Spinta di Forza scaraventò tutta la schiera di soldati indietro di vari metri.

Ezra sussultò. Può utilizzare la Forza?!

L'Inquisitore stava osservando i soldati che ora si trovavano sparpagliati per la stanza, era dubbioso sull'affrontare il suo avversario. Ma non gli venne dato molto tempo per scegliere se correre via o meno, perché Reddie lo attaccò di nuovo. Anche se l'Inquisitore stava utilizzando entrambe le sue spade non riusciva a trovare un'apertura per attaccarlo poiché Reddie maneggiare la sua spada in modo estremamente efficiente e veloce.

Alla fine l'Inquisitore non fu abbastanza svelto da proteggersi,  e Reddie lo colpì ad una gamba. L'Inquisitore cadde in ginocchio, ed anche se riuscì ad alzare la sua spada per difendersi, era troppo tardi per contrastare la spada laser di Reddie che presto incontro il petto dell'Inquisitore.

Il Pau'an lasciò cadere la sua spada laser, ed il suo corpo cadde a terra inerme.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Reddie ritornò da Ezra e Kanan.

"Fai paura." Affermò Ezra.

"Be, è stato utile, non credi?" Rispose Reddie, annoiato che la sua identità ormai fosse stata svelata all'Impero.

"Perché non ci hai detto che sei un Jedi?" Chiese Ezra.

"Perché non lo sono!" Urlò Reddie. 

"Ma la tua spada laser..." Ezra iniziò a controbattere.

"Smetti di farmi domande." Ringhiò Reddie e riaggiustò il suo cappuccio in testa, che oscurò completamente il suo volto. "E questa non è una spada laser, ma una spada oscura."

Reddie si avvicinò a Kanan per sollevarlo, e lo trasportò alla nave, seguito da un Ezra pieno di domande. Lasciarono il battaglione e Reddie chiamò Hera, così da concordare un luogo dove incontrarsi. 

Prima che raggiungessero il Fantasma, Kanan si svegliò.  All'inizio era un po' disorientato, ma poco dopo realizzò cosa stava succedendo e dove si trovava. Quasi subito notò la tensione che c'era tra il suo padawan e Reddie.

"Cosa è successo?" Chiese lui.

"Be..." Ezra iniziò a rispondere, ma venne interroto da Reddie.

"Nulla di importante."

Kanan lo adocchiò non molto convinto dell'affermazione. 

"Abbiamo incontrato l'Inquisitore." Disse in fine Ezra. "Ed avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia." Ezra iniziò a ridere. "Il grande e potente Inquisitore era spaventato da Reddie. Se non ci fossimo ritrovati circondati da quelle teste di latta, e tu non eri incosciente, sarebbe stato davvero divertente." 

"Avete incontrato l'Inquisitore? Come siete scappati?" Chiese Kanan.

"L'ho ucciso." Disse Reddie. "Ti ho detto che non ci avrebbe causato problemi." Disse rivolgendosi ad Ezra questa volta.

Kanan voleva saperne di più, ma Reddie collegò la navetta al Fantasma e scesero. Ezra e Reddie dovettero sorreggere entrambi Kanan mentre entravano nel Fantasma. Hera e Sabine li accolsero gioiose. Hera delicatamente abbracciò Kanan. 

"Ci sei mancato."

Sabine abbracciò Reddie. "Grazie mille per l'aiuto."

Reddie era grato al momento che nessuno potesse vederlo in volto, dato che era completamente sconvolto. Poi sorrise e la abbracciò contento.

"Anche io ho dato una mano." Disse Ezra silenzioso.

"Ma certo, ragazzino." Zeb gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

"Non è divertente." Ribatté Ezra.

Ma quel momento di pace e tranquillità finì presto, poiché gli Imperiali mandarono dei Caccia TIE ad inseguirli. Velocemente aiutarono Kanan a sedersi al tavolo. Scattante Hera si diresse verso la cabina di pilotaggio per effettuare il salto nell'iper spazio. 

Sabine chiamò Reddie. "Andiamo a sparargli contro!" Entrambi corsero via verso le piccole torrente della nave.

Ezra rimase a fare compagnia a Kanan. "Sai per caso cosa sia una spada laser oscura?" Chiese il ragazzo.

"In passato era un'arma utilizzata da un Jedi,  ma un clan la rubò. Perché me lo chiedi?"

"La ha Reddie. Ha ucciso l'Inquisitore con quella spada."

"Dove l'ha trovata?" Chiese Kanan più a se stesso che al suo padawan.

"Chi è?" Chiese Ezra.

"Non lo sappiamo, Ezra. È molto riservato su questo tipo di informazioni."

"Oltre ai Jedi, chi altro può sfruttare la Forza?" Chiese di nuovo Ezra.

"I Sith. Ed altre creature, dipende dal loro livello di midichlorian. Perché?"

"Sulla piattaforma di atterraggio, Reddie ha usato una potente Spinta di Forza per praticamente distruggere un intero battaglione Imperiale. E mi ha detto di non essere un Jedi." Spiegò Ezra.

"Cosa?!" Kanan era sconvolto e si convinse ancora di più che doveva scoprire la vera identità dello Straniero. 

Hera li raggiunse dopo poco. "Ho impostato le nostre coordinate, staremo per un po' di tempo lontani da Lothal. Come ti senti?" Chiese lei a Kanan. 

"Sto bene ora." Disse Kanan sorridendo.

TBC


	10. Scintilla di Ribellione

Reddie e Sabine ritornarono nella sala principale della nave. Il resto dell'equipaggio era seduto al tavolo.

"Sembra che abbiamo vinto." Disse Sabine rivolgendosi a tutti quanti.

"Certo che abbiamo vinto." Disse Hera sorridendo a sua volta.

"Dove stiamo andando?" Chiese Reddie.

"Non abbiano una meta precisa, per adesso lontano da Lothal." Disse Hera. 

"Va bene." Reddie annuì. 

"Non sei almeno un po' felice che abbiamo vinto?" Gli chiese Sabine.

"Penso di aver perso. L'Inquisitore mi ha spinto mentre stavamo combattendo, facendo cadere il cappuccio. Ed è solo questione di tempo prima che qualcuno accedi ai miei file e mi esponga." Spiegò Reddie. 

"E perché è tanto grave? Probabilmente saranno spaventati da te come lo era l'Inquisitore." Gli ricordò Ezra.

"L'Inquisitore aveva paura di te?" Chiese Sabine confusa.

"Già vi conoscevate in passato?" Ezra prese parte alla conversazione. 

"Si, lo era e no, non ci siano mai incontrati." Rispose Reddie ad entrambe le domande.

"Ezra mi ha detto che hai usato la Forza." Disse Kanan dal nulla. "Chi sei in realtà?"

"Lo vuoi davvero sapere." Chiese Reddie. 

"Si, voglio saperlo." Confermò Kanan.

"Be, credo che non importi molto a questo punto, ora che l'Impero lo sa..." Reddie si interruppe. "Ma prima promettetemi che non cercherete di uccidermi."

"Non è un problema. Sono ancora un po' disorientato e felice di stare sulla mia nave." Disse Kanan.

"Molto bene allora." Accettò Reddie. Con le mani raggiunse la testa e lentamente si tolse il cappuccio. L'intero equipaggio (tranne Ezra) si ritrasse sorpreso. La pelle di Reddie era rossa ma ricoperta di tatuaggi ornamentali neri. Non aveva capelli ma la testa era ricoperta di corna. I suoi occhi dorati osservavano quelli di Kanan. Reddie sembrava soddisfatto della loro reazione. Poi spostò il suo sguardo su Sabine.

"Be, decisamente non me l'aspettavo."

"Ti ho detto che ho uno specifico aspetto." Disse Reddie. "Ma tu non mi conosci." Disse rivolgendosi a Kanan.

"No. Dovrei?" Chiese Kanan.

"Non lo so. Ma credo che qualcuno mi abbia nominato al tuo Tempio. Io sono Darth Maul, sono un Signore dei Sith. Be lo ero..."

Kanan rimase paralizzato dopo quella affermazione. "Non è possibile..."

"Su una scala da 1 a 10, quanto è grave?" Chiese Sabine.

"Sette?" Reddie tirò ad indovinare.

"Il Maestro Kenobi ti ha ucciso. Non potevi sopravvivere a quello." Kanan si rifiutò di crederci.

"Il Lato Oscuro rende molte cose possibili. Ma mi ci sono voluti molti mesi per riprendermi completamente."

"Potreste spiegare anche a noi cosa vuol dire tutto questo?" Li interruppe Hera.

"Oh, ma certo." Disse Maul. "L'imperatore Palpatine è un Sith. Era lui il mio vecchio Maestro."

"Tu hai ucciso il Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn." Disse Kanan. 

"Si, infatti." Confermò Maul senza scomporsi troppo.

"Perché non sei tornato quando sei guarito?" Chiese il Jedi.

"A Darth Sidious non importava nulla di me." Disse Maul.

Kanan sbuffò. "Di solito fanno questo i Sith."

Maul gli lanciò un'occhiata assassina. "Ha preso il mio file e scritto della mia morte su Naboo prima che io arrivassi là! Avrebbe potuto avvertirmi! Ma invece già dall'inizio aveva trovato un nuovo apprendista."

"Quindi ti sei nascosto e pianificato una vendetta?"

"No. Sono stato con Darth Plagueis che mi ha curato ed insegnato."

"Pensavo ci potessero essere solo due Sith. Un Maestro ed un apprendista."

"Era più complicato di così in passato. Ma poi Sidious ben presto uccise Plagueis. Ed ho sentito dire che l'apprendista di Sidious è morto durante la guerra de cloni."

"Si. Il Conte Dooku." Affermò Kanan. "Adesso cosa hai in programma di fare." Chiese Kanan. 

"Scenderò dovunque atterreremo e poi non ci incontreremo mai più." Spiegò Maul.

"Se tu sei un nemico dei Jedi, perché non ha mai tentato di uccidere Kanan o me?" Chiese Ezra.

"Non ho più alcun interesse nell'uccidere Jedi. E poi sarebbe inutile."

"Ma uccidendoci potresti riacquistare un ruolo nell'Impero." Lo testò Ezra.

"Non ho alcuna intenzione di unirmi all'Impero." Disse Maul con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

"Tu riusciresti ad uccidere l'Imperatore?" Chiese Sabine di punto in bianco.

"Cosa? Neanche lontanamente, lui è troppo potente." Disse Maul scuotendo la testa. 

"E se invece tu e Kanan lo affrontaste insieme?" Chiese Ezra.

"Comunque non avremmo possibilità di vincere. In passato ha ucciso quattro Maestri Jedi che lo avevano attaccato contemporaneamente."

"Cosa hai intenzione di fare ora che l'Impero sa che sei vivo?" Chiese Hera.

"Proverò a restare vivo, molto probabilmente." Disse Maul facendo spallucce.

"Fare o non fare..." Disse Ezra.

"...Non c'è provare. Si, l'ho sentito questo detto Jedi." Terminò Maul.

Il comlink di Maul iniziò a suonare. Lui gli diede una veloce occhiata. 

"È successo qualcosa?" Chiese Sabine.

"L'Impero mi ha appena escluso." Spiegò Maul.

"Che vuoi dire?" Chiese Kanan.

"Quando tutti credevano che fossi morto, nessuno si era scomodato a disattivare il mio account. Così ho sempre avuto l'accesso ai file segreti dell'Impero. Lì ho anche hackerati più volte."

"È così forte!" Esclamò Sabine. "E non se ne è accorto mai nessuno?"

"No. Forse non cercavano nemmeno un intruso."

"Questo vuol dire che conosci molti segreti dell'Impero?" Chiese Hera vagamente interessata.

"Si, esatto." Confermò Maul. "Vi interessa?"

"Be, potrebbe esserci di grande aiuto." Hera rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa a Kanan. "Posso parlarti un secondo?"

"Certo." Acconsentì Kanan. Hera si alzò e se ne andò in un'altra stanza. Kanan la seguì subito dopo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"È davvero tanto pericoloso?" Chiese Hera.

"Hera, lui è un Signore dei Sith, certo che è pericoloso. Se vuole può ucciderci tutti senza problemi." Disse Kanan. Non gli piaceva dove Hera stava andando a parare.

"Ma non lo ha fatto..." Hera sorrise nervosa.

"Che cosa hai in mente?"

"Pensi che potrebbe unirsi a noi? Ha detto che non ha un posto dove andare ed è un potente nemico dell'Impero." Disse Hera elencando i vari aspetti positivi.

"Non puoi dire sul serio. Lui uccideva Jedi!" Escalmò Kanan.

"Lo so. Ma parliamo di tanto tempo fa. E ti ha salvato la vita. Non lo avrebbe fatto se non fosse cambiato. E poi conosce i segreti dell'Impero, potrebbe aiutarci così tanto."

"Non credo sia una buona idea." Disse Kanan scuotendo la testa.

Hera sospirò. Ma non si sarebbe arresa.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Di cosa credi stiano parlando?" Chiese Ezra a Maul.

"Di me?" Suggerì Maul.

"Credi che sia possibile che ti propongano di restare qui?" Chiese Sabine.

"Non lo so. Ma sarebbe inutile. Non resterei."

"Perché no."

"Ci sono troppi Jedi in giro."

Sabine si mise a ridere. "Ci sono soltanto Ezra e Kanan."

"E che mi dici di tutti gli altri?"

"Tutti gli altri? Ci sono altri Jedi?" Ezra era confuso.

"Si. Perche? Credevi che Kanan fosse l'unico Jedi sopravvissuto all'Ordine 66?" Maul scrutò Ezra.

"Non mi ha mai detto nulla." Disse il ragazzo.

Kanan ed Hera ritornarono e presero posto attorno al tavolo. Kanan sospirò e disse. "Abbiamo parlato... di una cosa..."

"Perché non hai mai detto al tuo padawan degli altri Jedi?" Maul lo interruppe. "Potrebbe motivarlo sapere che non siete gli unici rimasti."

"Che vuoi dire? Altri Jedi?" Kanan non riusciva a capire.

"Aspetta un attimo... non lo sai?" Maul era sorpreso. "Non sei in contatto con loro?"

"Con chi?" Chiese Kanan. 

"Con gli altri Jedi sopravvissuti all'Ordine 66. Pensavo faceste parte di una ribellione più estesa." Spiegò Maul. 

"Lo siamo." Disse Hera.

"Sai chi è sopravvissuto?!" Kanan era sotto shock.

"Si. Ho letto i rapporti."

"Chi?"

"Allora. Il Maestro Yoda è fuggito. Poi il Maestro Kenobi, ha mandato un messaggio a tutti i sopravvissuti ed è sparito." Iniziò ad elencare. "Non ho certezze su Anakin Skywalker. Nei file ho letto che si trovava al Tempio quando l'Ordine fu dato, ma non viene detto cosa gli accadde in seguito. Probabilmente è stato ucciso anche lui da Darth Vader."

"Ma è fantastico! Non pensavo lontanamente che ci fossero dei superstiti." Disse Kanan ridendo.

"Comunque, volevamo proporti di restare con noi." Gli propose Hera.

Maul le rivolse un'occhiata indecifrabile. "Come parte dell'equipaggio?"

"Si. Penso potrebbe beneficiare entrambi. Noi potremmo sfruttare le tue conoscenze sugli affari sporchi dell'Impero, e tu non dovresti affrontarli da solo."

Maul sorrise. "Accetto."

Sabine sorrise avvicinandosi a lui e disse. "Benvenuto a bordo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come potete vedere l'autrice ha leggermente cambiato la storia di Maul. Non voleva assolutamente che Maul incontrasse Obi-wan durante la guerra dei cloni, questo implica che non ha ucciso Satine e che Savage è ancora vivo e vegeto. Ah poiché Plagueis guarisce Maul lui non ha più le gambe meccaniche.
> 
> Questa è la traduzione spero vi sia piaciuta. Io mi sono divertita un sacco a tradurla e mi dispiace davvero che sia finita. Adesso mi impegnerò anche sulle altre storie da tradurre che ne ho parecchie. E spero di incontrare lo stesso entusiasmo che i lettori hanno avuto per questa storia anche per le altre.  
> Che la Forza sia con voi. Sempre.  
> Lucky.


End file.
